(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid heat exchange device installed at the exterior of an electrical equipment housing, and a primary pipeline of the heat exchange device and the cooling fluid inside the electrical equipment form a primary side fluid circulation loop, and a secondary pipeline of the heat exchange device and a heat equalizer installed in a superficial temperature maintaining member such as superficial ground, lake, pool or river pumping the fluid through the pump form a secondary side circulation loop, by means of the heat equalizer installed in the superficial temperature maintaining member to absorb the heat of the passing fluid with higher temperature so as to dissipate the heat of the electrical equipment.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical equipment includes a fixed electric transformer or rotary power generator or motor or electric turbine brake device; when an electrical equipment is powered and operated, the heat is generated through copper loss of electric conductive member or iron loss of magnetic conductive member, and the heat is accumulated and temperature is raised with time goes by, so the efficiency and service life of the electrical equipment are affected or the electrical equipment would even be damaged.